


RWBY: The Spike Black-Xiao Long Special

by scorched_biscuit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorched_biscuit/pseuds/scorched_biscuit
Summary: What if the past affects the future? Better yet, what if past love creates atrocities that inflict others? Even when it is all over, who would dare carry such a hate? Spike Black-Xiao Long learns this the hard way, as his world gets destroyed by someone carrying Salem's torch. See how a boy became the dimensional traveling man accompanied by his younger and energetic sister.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	RWBY: The Spike Black-Xiao Long Special

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the longest one shot you may ever read. Took me two weeks to finish. I hope you enjoy it. If ya don't, than I'm just glad you took the time you read it. You take care. Stay safe. Hope you have a Happy holiday coming up.
> 
> Also I know this story may remind some people of a certain time traveler who fights with a sword, but to emphasis something, I was a big fan of DBZ, and DBZA. Just letting you know.

"Uhh...okay...so I'm suppose to tell you my life story. Lemme just say, it can be said I lived a turbulent life. Ruined by a couple's inability to forgive each other for their past actions, which affected the world around them; including my family and the ones close to this shit show. And it fucking sucks when someone else just budges in."  
  
  
  
A two year old Spike Black runs down the hospital hall. The white lights shine down on the boy who searches for the room his mother was. His father followed suit. The two strays dogs looking around for their family member. A nurse was kind enough to point them in the room which hosted the little fire dragon. The blonde huntress rested, clearly weak due to the delivery being strainful for her body. The baby girl was crying in the hands of the doctor. "Your wife is very tired. She had the baby slipping out of her hands-" the doctor was cut by Mercury snatching her daughter away from her. Mercury's mind was in a state of panic. "Get out!" Mercury called him out. His shouted mind due to the situation being prematurely unexpected. The baby frail was crying loudly. "Easy...you're making her scared. Let me take her." Ruby proposed. Mercury looks at his sister in law, and eased up when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Mercury was able to give Ruby the baby girl. Spike looks down at her exhausted mom. "...Spike? Is that you?" Yang asked tired. "Mommy?" Spike said softly. "I can see you...is daddy okay?" Yang asked weakly. "He's scwared." Spike said softly. "I know...be strong for him...and Qing...your baby sister...okay?" Yang held his cheek in her hand. Her hand was shaking while holding it. "I prowmise." Spike alleges to that promise. Yang smiles and tears up. "I love you...I love your daddy...I love your sister...I love our big family...remember that..." Yang spoke up before breathing heavily and cries in agony. "Mommy?" Spike asked.  
  
  
"Yang? Honey?!" Mercury cried out, clearly distressed by it. The doctor and nurses came back. "Help her! Help her please!!!" Mercury begged to the God he believed in, begged to the doctor and nurses to save Yang. This however, wasn't the case. The young huntress, died at the age of 25. "Yang Xiao Long. Age: 25. Sex: Female. Death to heart complications, strain, and poisoning." The doctor penned. "What did you do?! Tell me right now, or I'll butcher ya where you stand! Answer me goddamn it!" Mercury roared angrily. "Sir! There's no easy way to explain this. Your daughter had a semblance that makes her entire body share the same elemental properties of Mercury. It's very lethal in a normal human host, and with the amount exposed throughout the delivery, she couldn't handle it." The doctor explained. "My daughter is no murderer! She's just a baby god damn it! Give her back!...Give her back!" Mercury begged the doctor while shaking him in vain, his efforts futile to being Yang back. Spike runs to his Aunts, Grandpa and Gruncle, hoping to see his sister.  
  
  
  
  
Though the baby was smaller than normal, her healthy complexion along with her white hair made her look heavenly. "She's like an Angel." Ruby notes, trying not to cry due to the tragedy that unfolded. "...Hi Qing..." Spike notes to her sister. "Qing? Is that-" Qrow was cut by Tai holding his words for him. "...Yang did always wanted to name her daughter that. She thought it would be a good name...to pass down..." Tai teared up remembering that of his daughter. Qing smiled and reached for her brother, to which Spike was obliged to carry her. He later saw their father, who looked defeated. He later kicks the vending machine near them in frustration, clearly startling everyone. Qing was crying again due to the loud noise. "Mercury stop! Get a grip of yourself!" Weiss demanded. Mercury turns to them all with teary eyes. This was the first time they all recalled Mercury crying. "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...my damn family took her away...even in death...he gets to screw with us!" Mercury managed to say while crying. Qrow huffed and approached his in-law, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Merc...we're your family. What Marcus did...and didn't do, doesn't affect this. This was a complicated situation. No one, not a single one of us, could expect this. No one is to blame." Qrow comforts him, as Mercury leans onto him in defeat. The whole family than groups up and bonds in sadness over the tragedy. This was Spike's first true memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...that's how I remember it...it's fuzzy...what that was back then. My sister's wasn't to blame. Of course, no one really was to blame. It was just...Oum couldn't expect it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the fall of Salem, something raised from the ashes, as a large dark glow beams up from the Grimm pits. The return of the Grimm overnight was something no one thought would happen in years, and the one responsible for it all was going to hunt down all who ended her master Salem. She burns with a fire that grows in a greedy green that scorches the land around her. Her body engulfed by the very dark matter that makes the Grimm, she is hellbent to getting vengeance on the very warriors who directly caused her death. She got to Oscar first.  
  
"Oscar!!!" Jaune called out to his friend as he was scorched in flames. A flame strong enough to kill him, and without Salem to give the cycle of resurrection it's purpose, it was forever lost to the grasps of death. The monster later gets it's eyes on the remaining JONR, to which she mostly succeeded in clearing them from the earth. Jaune somehow survived, simply due to being buried under the burnt corpses of his friends. Jaune breaks down after the figure leaves him for dead.  
  
  
The figure had a personally vendetta for Ruby, as she was the exact cause of her injuries throughout time. "N-no...it can't be...you're not-" Ruby cuts herself off when the figure was shot with some air dust. "GET SPIKE AND QING OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Mercury screamed. "What?! No way! You'll die if you face her!" Ruby called him out. "This is my shit I gotta deal with! Get the kids outta here!" Mercury snarled. "I wo-" Ruby gets knocked out by Qrow before finishing her statement. Mercury looks at him and smirks lightly, than turns to face the monster. "Qrow...I got something to ask...if I die, will I see her again?" Mercury asked. "...I don't know what to say. Yang was someone who out her life on the frontline for others. Even forgiving you for your actions. You however, may not be able to see her. Your actions of the past still haven't been fully repaid. If you die...you won't be guaranteed the same treatment as Yang in the afterlife." Qrow admits. "All I need to hear. Get the others away from here as far away as you can. I'm trusting you Qrow." Mercury asked. "Hm...you got it." Qrow replied, as he takes Spike and Qing away with Ruby. "Daddy! Daddy!" Spike called. "You gotta be strong Spike. Strong for your sis, aunt and gruncle. Okay?" Mercury asked of him, trying not to cry. "Daddy! Daddy!" Spike cried for him. The monster looks at her ex-lackie. "You look like shit. Even more than when you wer half the thing you are now." Mercury scoffed. "...Mercury..." the monster recalled. Mercury takes a combustion dust grenade from his vest, big enough to take out a building.  
  
  
  
" ....Spike...Qing....Qrow...Ruby....Tai...Weiss...I do this for you...and Yes, especially you...Blondie..." Mercury thinks his final thoughts as he ignites and charges at the monster, the grenade exploding within range.  
  
  
Spike finds himself crying, than getting hit by his grand uncle to knock the crying out of him. "Get up runt. On your feet." Qrow states while looking down at Spike, holding in his arms his family. "...this is not fwair. I-I promise mwommy...I-I keep them all suafe!" Spike whimpered. Qrow looks down with pity for his grand nephew. "...you can still hold that promise Spike." Qrow said. Spike looked up at his grand uncle. "You can keep that promise. For the both of them." Qrow sincerely told Spike. The monster continued his rampage on the land, scorching the surface with green flames. Spike and his family moved underground in the bunkers of Mantle, Weiss getting them access due to her title as a Schnee. A month later, the witch took the lives of the hunters that killed Salem, leaving Ruby alone to raise Spike and Qing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that was just the tip of the iceberg...though it wasn't all that cold..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A seven-year-old Spike wanders in the bunker, mainly going to the food reserves for his family. There he sees a girl his age with dark skin and blue hair being man handled for taking extra food. "Did you read the damn sign! Only one per person!" The owner explained. "Mommy's too sick to get it herself! Please! You have to believe me!" The girl begged. Spike goes running to her aid. "Let her go!" Spike pushes on the large man's leg. His small frame didn't do much, as the guy kicked him away. "If she doesn't get here, than she don't get any. Back in the slums with both!" The man said, kicking the two away down the alley. Spike gets up to check on the crying girl. "Hey. Are you hurt?" Spike asked. "My lungs...can't breathe." The girl strains due to getting gutted by the man. "Ease up. I'll get some help." Spike goes to get some other adult, than the girl grabs his jacket. "Please...don't leave...I'm scared..." she begged. Spike decided to stay beside her and lay her head on his laps. "...what's your name?" The girl asked. "...Black-Xiao Long. Spike Black-Xiao Long." Spike proclaimed. "I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Sustrai. Mommy's really sick, and I need to make sure she eats enough...I know what I did was wrong...but she can't get out of her bed. She's cold...really cold." Jasmine breaks down crying. "Hey...I know how we'll get it, but you have to keep him busy. Okay?" Spike asked. Jasmine nodded.  
  
  
The guy running the reservoir was closing up, and Jamsine walked up to him. "Mister...I wanted to say sorry." Jasmine spoke. The guy huffed out. "Look kid. I get it. It's hard in here, but we have to follow the rules. The law of the jungle is harsh, but it keeps us alive." The man monologues to her, and while he does, Spike takes some food from behind and into his jacket. Spike than goes running away with the food. "Hey! Get back here-" the man trips over when Jasmine went to stomp over his untied shoe lace, making him timber down. Jasmine than runs to catch up with Spike, but does lag behind. "C'mon! We gotta get these to your mom!" Spike tried to motivate Jasmine. "Get back here you little shits!" The large guy called out to them. "Uh oh!" Spike notes as the guy gets closer. Jasmine gets scared and uses her semblance. The semblance creates an illusion of the dog near them turning into a tiger snarling at them. "Woooaaaahhhaaahhh!!" The large man runs the other way. "Woah!" Spike saw it happen, and the two managed to hide away. "That was amazing! What was that?" Spike asked. "Mom says it's like my superpower. She says ours us to make illusions. I make them based on what I know. Tigers are my favorite animal. Tigger is my favorite Christopher Robin character." Jasmine explained. "That's cool. I don't have a superpower yet...mine never came. I'm the only one who doesn't." Spike admits. "That's fine. You may be a late bloomer." Jasmine notes. "Naw...my dad didn't have one." Spike said. "Oh...well...let's go to mommy!" Jasmine said, holding her hand out for him. Spike blushes a bit looking in her eyes, developing a small crush for her than and there.  
  
  
"Thank you Jasmine...who's your friend?" Emerald wheezed. "His name is Spike." Jasmine replied. Emerald looks at Spike's eyes and sees his father in him"Wait...Spike? Like Spike Spiegel?" Emerald asked. "My aunt say my dad was a huge fan of him." Spike admits. "Heheh...is he called Mercury?" Emerald asked. "How do you know?" Spike asked. "Oh kid, your dad and I go back to our, less than good youth days. I say, I wonder what he looks like roaming around these bunks. I wanna rub it in that son-"  
  


"He's dead." Spike said. "-Son of a beautiful mother that raised a magnificent bastard. Jeez...sorry to hear that Spike. Is your mom?" Emerald asked. Spike nodded and said "dead before he died." Emerald huffed. "Man...I can only be sorry for you Spike...how are you holding up?" Emerald asked. "I'm doing fine. My family are doing good too. My sister does however...have something called, AutIsMn? I don't know how to say it, but she's-" Spike was cut by Emerald smiling "Special. Just like your dad. Heh...well Spike. I wanna thank you for helping my daughter get our food. If you want me to help your sister get through it, I'll be willing to teach her." Emerald said. "Really? That'll be great!" Spike said happily. He dances around the tent before seeing his Aunt Ruby glaring down with the guy behind them. "Emerald. Hope you're doing well." Ruby notes. "Heh...little red. I can't believe you made it to your thirties. A cop uniform doesn't suit ya." Emerald notes. "Yeah well, we all can't choose what fits. Spike. A word." Ruby snarled. Spike timidly stepped out. Ruby hits Spike from behind the head. "What you did was stupid! The guy could've filed an arrest! Apologize! Now!" Ruby demanded. "I'm sorry!" Spike whimpered. "Look at him in the eye Spike!" Ruby ordered. "I'M SORRY SIR! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Spike sobbed. "Good. Now Mr.Dungbeetl. I will file this as an minor incident. Nothing more. My nephew just wanted to help them. Got that?" Ruby spoke back to the grinning man who's expression curned to a sour one."Oh alright! Can't be helped with my age anyway." Mr.Dungbeetl groaned.  
  


Spike walks back home with his aunt. "...Emerald said she could teach Qing." Spike notes. "Uh-huh...tell me runt. You think you did the right thing?" Ruby asked. "...I guess?" Spike said. "That's all that matters. Follow your intuition. I have to keep the law, but you keep doing what's good. Got that?" Ruby down a shot from her uncle's flask. "Ummm..aren't you mad?" Spike asked. "I am livid that you got caught!...But I can't say what you did was wrong. You wanted to help people. Just like your mother." Ruby couldn't help but smile at the end of their small chat. Spike smiled a bit seeing his role model smile, noting as well this was the first time since the day that Ruby mentioned her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heh...they were better days down in the bunk. Qing got herself a teacher in Mrs.Sustrai, and well...you know, meeting her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duck...swims...in...P-P-P" Qing was trying her hardest to sound out the sentence, and flailed around when she couldn't say Pond. "Oyè! It's okay Qing. Breathe! Breathe!" Emerald eased Qing's temper tantrum. Qing would relax a bit. "...Duck...swims...in...P-P-Pond!" Qing managed after her fifth try. "Good work Qing!" Emerald held a fist for her to bump it. Qing and Emerald shared a fist bump. Ruby came down after her day on patrol. They agreed to share a larger tent together. It gives a chance for the kids to play safer than in the streets, at least when they don't stray out. "Hey Em." Ruby said smiling. "Auntie!" Qing bounces up happily, seeing her aunt and running down to tackle her with a hug. "Did you miss me?" Ruby asked. "Uh huh! Emmy teaches Qing how to read!" Qing said happily. "Good to hear. I hope you weren't much for Emerald." Ruby giggled. "She's been on her best behavior. She's going to be able to read in no time." Emerald notes. "Great. Where's Spike?" Ruby asked. "Hmm...Jasmine and Spike went out again." Emerald note. "I see. That boy keeps dreaming of going out." Ruby notes. "I see no reason why. He's as stubborn as his father." Emerald notes. "And as free spirited as her mother. Unlike this Blue Dragon! You're just like your auntie!" Ruby tickled her niece, and Qing reacts with her own giggles.  
  
  
  
Spike and Jamsine make it to the man puddles, which were just huge low tide pools created due to piping. "Look there!" Jasmine points out a fish. "Wow! A real one!" Spike notes. He goes to reach out to the fish before it swam away. "Heheh." Spike chuckled lightly as he continues to reach futhur in the water. The two continue to follow the fish in the man hole till they couldn't follow it down the pipes. "Darn. So close." Spike notes. "You should get out of there. It'll be cold time soon." Jasmine notes. "Alright." Spike agreed. The two walked down the streets together back to their tent. The <span;>now nine-year-old Spike accompanied by a ten-year-old Jasmine. "Hey Jazz? You think we can go up there? You know, where the hunters and huntresses go?" Spike asked. "Why would you Spy? Mommy says that the witch burn all that was up there. The bunker is the safest place we'll live in. Why bother?" Jasmine asked softly. "Well...I think it'll be neat to see sunlight again. I can only remember it faintly, but it was like...yellow...like mom's hair." Spike admits. "Really? I can't remember." Jasmine said. "Just you wait Jazz. When I get up there. I'll dlay the witch, and get Remnant back for everyone!" Spike proclaimed. Jasmine smiled at that. "Oh Spy. You sound like a dork!" Jasmine giggled. "I'm not a dork!" Spike defended himself. The two find themselves back in the tent, where Qing hugs her older brother. "Hey!" Spike said smiling down. "Bug borther!" Qing spoke. She also hugged Jasmine. "Jamsine!" Qing said happily. "Hey Qing!" Jasmine giggled. "Glad you two came back from your date." Ruby joked. "Yuck!" The both destain the idea, since they were still kids. "You two are easy to mess with." Emerald chuckled. The five of them would later hear alarms that there was a breach.  
  
"Shoot! Em! Take the kids away! I'll handle this!" Ruby said. "Auntie!" Spike was reliving the terror of his parents dying due to the blaring causing him to see the past very vividly. He was shaky with his grip on his aunt's cape. "I promise to be back. Just go get yourselves safe." Ruby states before leaving. "Let's go Spike. Qing. Jasmine. Grab your things. We're leaving." Emerald said packing up essentials. The four of them travel within the crowd out of the section. The creature broke through the gates and debris was crashing down. Some buildings were hit and were crumbling down. "Get down!!!" Emerald shoved Jamsine and Qing away, while Spike saw in horror Emerald's legs being crushed by the building. When the dust settled, Spike went running to Emerald with Jasmine and Qing, who all were trying to get her out. "What are you three doing?! Get out of here! You can't get me out of this! Just leave me behind! It's-"  
  
  
"NO! We're getting you outta here! We need you!" Spike shouts. "I'm not leaving you Mommy! We're gonna get you out of here." Jasmine speaks out. "No! No! No! Qing..Get...Emmy...out!" Qing was using her semblance to morph her hands into solid pillars that would consume most of her mass to move the building off of her. Spike grabbed Emerald with Jamsine before Qing gave in and morphed back into herself, exhausted by the usage of her semblance. "Qing!" Emerald cried out. Spike went to grab her sister and helped Jasmine drag Merald with the crowd. There was a shop cart nearby, and the two of them put Emerald and Qing inside. Spike and Jamsine would push the cart alongside the crowd and successfully get into the next bunker section.  
  
  
"...Auntie? Where's auntie?" Spike asked scared. "She's coming. Like she promised." Jasmine said softly to him. Emerald would be in the medical tents, being taken care off after her amputations. Ruby does come back, to which Spike hugs her closely. "I thought I lost you auntie..." Spike sobbed. "I kept my promise, didn't I?" Ruby smiled down and petted her nephew. The five would lose their tent, but not their home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"After the bunks were being taken out, people decided it be best if we moved to the surface again. It was hard to readjust to the sunlight after some years, but I sure enjoyed that than those bunkers...the Grimm was rampaging the land again, but it wasn't like people didn't know how to handle it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is Vale Radio coming to you live, the creature was reported in Dulltone, now scorching the streets! The people are evacuating as we speak, but we won't be able to get out of this one! This one is for you Scorcher!" The radio than plays "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC, before Ruby changed it to pop. "I miss country..." Ruby muttered. "Dulltone isn't far from here. If I hope on my bike, maybe I can go safe them." Spike notes. "And what, you'll go die like your dad?" Ruby asked. "Aunt Ruby!" Spike spoke with a high yell as he was going through puberty. "I'm 35, Single, and mostly alone." Ruby notes to him. Apperantly Ruby had stayed 35 after the decade started with the return of Grimm. Spike did however run off and hopped on his bike. "SPIKE! GET BACK HERE!" Ruby yells to deaf ears as Spike raced to Dulltone. "Oh yeah! Run off, just like that! OUM!...Bless him." Ruby thinks out loud the first half before praying for Spike.  
  
  
Spike does ride into a scorched town, many of the buildings trembled and crisped beyond recognition. Spike looks down to see a family photo partially burnt, and goes on his knees. He than looks up after hearing some debris move as someone stood on a pillar to look upon the town. The hero of their time, Jaune Arc(Furture). Spike wanted to say something heroic, but it came out like this. "Jaune! TheGrimmkeepkillingpeople,andIcan'tdoanythingaboutit,IwannastopthembutIneedtobestrongandohOumpleasehelpme!" Spike broke down in front of Jaune. Jaune would look down and smile at him. "Alright than." Jaune pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. Spike looks up at him. "Well...what you're waiting for. C'mon!" Jaune speaks to him as he later comes down with his combat van, plated and spiked up after years of battle. Spike looks at it in awe. He later parks his bike in the van and hopes in the driver seat. The two drive down the town. "Jaune...you remember a time before this? What was it like?" Spike asked. "Well, I went to a school to kill Grimm. Met friends for them to die alongside the school. Went out to actually kill Grimm. People die. Went to Atlas. More people died. Went to Vacuo and people died there. Finally took out Salem with your family and our group. People died. Salem's back up plan pops in and more people die. Pretty much the same." Jaune admits. "Oh...but it was better, right?" Spike asked. "...no." Jaune said. "Well Jaune...I'm a hunter in training! I can help!" Spike notes to him. "...I got one Pyr." Jaune notes. "Huh?" Spike asked. "I said from now on, you shall be my pupil. You'll address me as Mr. Jaune!" Jaune said. "Will you like to come over to my house, Mr.Jaune?" Spike asked. "Mr.Jaune would." Jaune said.

Qing sees Spike back in their house, bouncing up and down to hug him. Spike gives her a hug. "Hey Qing. This is Mr.Jaune" Spike said. Qing looks up at the chisled and bearded blonde. "Mr.Jaune! Mr.Jaune! Qing thinks your cool!" Qing said. "Eheh. Mr.Jaune think Qing is cool too!" Jaune said smiling. "Spike? Is that you? I didn't think you be ba- Oh! Jaune!" Ruby notes. "Ruby! Good to see you!" Jaune said smiling. "Oh! Oh my! Well, Jaune, are you hungry?" Ruby asked. "Indeed. The kid here was kind to invite me, if that's not a bother." Jaune notes. "Not at all! Why don't you make yourself at home! You can even stay overnight. We do have the room, but not enough beds. We'll have to share." Ruby whispered the last part so the kids didn't pick it up. "Uhh...,albeit later." Jaune said. "Worth a shot!" Ruby smiled. The four of them gather around a table. "Well now, it's just wonderful I managed to get the produce. Just don't ask where I got the meat from." Ruby said. "Won't bother me!" Jaune said as he wolfed the food down. "Heheh. You're just like you back in beacon!" Ruby giggled. "How?" Jaune asked. "Well, you're strong headed, manly, and you have your teammates' emblems with you!" Ruby notes. "It's the only thing I have left." Jaune admits. "Well...I hope you're hungry for more." Ruby said. "Yeah, that's how hunger works." Jaune said densely. "Oh...Imma break him in bed tonight." Ruby thinks dirty. Qing feels squirming around Ruby, clearly unnerved by her expression. "I-I think Imma tuck Qing in bed." Spike offered. "Lemme help you Spike." Jaune offered. "Oh...but who'll tuck me in?" Ruby asked. Spike already left Jaune behind, leaving him with Ruby, who clearly was hungry for something else.

Spike tucked Qing in bed. "Big brother...you think Qing can hear the bedtime story?" Qing asked. "Um...it's rather late." Spike notes. "Please?" Qing asked. "Okay...once upon a time..." Spike begins as Qing gets cozy in bed. "There was a dragon. A hurt dragon. She lost her whole hand to a bull. The dragon got sad, no longer able to draw, play with toys, or use things. Than there was a thief god, one who wanted to steal the dragon's treasure. The sneaky god went to the cave to find the dragon not moving. The thief god questions the dragon why it was sad. The dragon said that it's lonely, explaining how the lack of her arm made it isolated. The thief god decides to play the long game, and said 'I'll stay here! I'll be your friend!'. 'The thief god did want to take the dragon's treasure, so he may as well have fun doing it' was his reason. The thief god played with the dragon, make many tasty treats, and had many restful nights with her. The thief god eventually forgot why he even went there, simply enjoying his time with the dragon. One day, the god's boss came to the thief god to ask why hasn't he taken the treasure. The thief god said 'I found something better, and I want the dragon to like me.' Rhe boss didn't like that, kicking him out from his family." Spike explained the first part. Qing looks at her brother with worry for the thief god. "Oh no..." Qing notes. "The thief god, now without a home, went back to the dragon and confessed his original plan. At first the dragon felt betrayed, not wanting to be around him. Then, the dragon looks back at the thief god, seeing it alone like she was, and was reminded of who helped the dragon. The dragon would forgive him, and take him in to her family. The thief god broke down crying, happy to not be alone anymore. He developed enough trust to the dragon to reveal he once had no legs, his legs now made of chicken bones." Spike futher said. Qing couldn't help but giggle at the chicken leg part. "Now that he showed this, the dragon felt she could trust him again, and the two were able to continue their friendship. One day, the theif god and dragon got news that the dragon's family needs her out, but she's scared to go out. The theif god would go out for the night, and the next day, the thief god came back to show the dragon his gift to her. A arm made of chicken bones painted yellow, to which the dragon took with much glee. The two now go out to the world, helping the dragon's family beat the thief god's bad family. Even defeating the big bad Grimm witch!" Spike exclaimed. Qing was jumping up and down. "Hey! I thought you be sleeping now." Spike chuckled. "Story no over! Keep telling story please!" Qing said while morphing her back to springs to bounce more. "Okay okay!" Spike agreed to, easing her a bit. "Now that the world was safe, the two were able to continue their lives. The group the two were in were stated as heroes, giving the thief god more than he could ever imagine. He wanted to give the dragon another gift, but was nervous. He mustered enough courage to hand her a diamond ring he manged to make after managing his time with her and the ring. The dragon takes it and both exclaimed their love. Years later, the dragon gave the thief god two last gifts before she left the world. Two eggs to take care of. The theif god entrusted those eggs to the dragon's family before he too left...the eggs now a reminder of what they had, and what the two are enjoying up within the next world." Spike managed to finish the story without crying, seeing her younger sister asleep soundly. "...I promise mom and dad...Qing and the others are going to be alright..." Spike promised to them both.

Spike was to train with Qing under Jaune the next day, and he noticed something while walking out. "U-u-uhhh...Mr.Jaune?" Spike asked. "Hm?" Jaune looked back. "That-that isn't...per say...Auntie's lipstick? Right?" Spike asked. Jaune looked at his neck and smirked. "Heh. Aren't you ever observant. That you are. It cannot be helped. Auntie must really approve of this training we'll do!" Jaune said. "That baloni!" Spike shouts. "Learn to respect your teacher Spike. That indeed is the first lesson." Jaune said after wracking his head. Ruby waves the three goodbye with a towel as the three drive out to the bad lands. When the three got out, Jaune hands them both a separate book. Qing opens her book to see different stances and poses. "Pretty!" Qing notes. Spike sees the same in his book but different images. "Uh...Mr.Jaune. What is this?" Spike asked. "Your fighting styles. Qing gets Tai Chi. I hear her semblance morphs her body into a liquid metal. Tai chi while lax can be trained to use her semblance to her advantage." Jaune explained. "As for you, Shaolin suits you better." Jaune speaks. "And these books teach us how to fight?" Spike asked. "Yep. And you can build yourselves up. With lots of push-ups, squats, sit-ups, and plenty of juice." Jaune notes. "Oh. That does sound oka-" Spike gets cut by Jaune adding "and we'll fight. A lot." Jaune smiled at them both. "We need an adult." Spike mustered. "I am an adult." Jaune notes as their training started now, Jaune swiping their feet so they hit the books, in a metaphorical and literal sense. The two would have to study for a good week each of their styles, mostly coying the stances and poses over the course. Afterwards they did manage to memorize most of the stances and were able to practice on each other. Than the sparring began. Jaune took it very seriously as they spared, often shouting them to "DODGE!" Spike and Qing often got hit to the ground, and both got up to fight. Qing uses the swaying motions of her Tai Chi along with her semblance to create a wave of mercury. Spike simply charged ahead with many spin kicks, axe kicks, and leg swipes. Jaune's experience and knowledge played a role in his dominance. After their sparing was done, the two were handed towels. "You think this is hard, try training with the Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune joked. "Pyrrha was Jaune's teacher?" Qing asked. "Yeah, she was like family out of home." Jaune admits. "Speaking of families, Aunt Ruby doesn't mention them much. We really have a vague idea about what our parent's were. What were they like?" Spike asked. 

Jaune flashes back to Mercury kicking him while he was down back when he still was getting used to not working for Salem ."You think just cuz you have a semblance you're better than me?!" Mercury snarled. "No!!" Jaune whimpered. "WRONG ANSWER!" Mercury growled. He also remembered the time Yang took a photo of him after they sparred completely pummeled. And the chaos they were when he had to lead both fo them and manage their early marriage at one of their missions. "They were...a handful. You two however are indeed not, that you are not." Jaune smiled at them. Qing smiled puffed her face up. Spike notes that as they continued training.

Weeks became months, as the three completed the basics of their training, and decided to go back to their home. There they were shocked to see Runby, well, having a small belly. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW JAUNE! YOU ARE GOING TO STOP THE TRAINING AND HELP ME RAISE OUR CHILD!!" Ruby roared as soon as he got out. Jaune was running around being chased. "When did Aunt Ruby get belly?" Qing asked innocently. "I...I don't think you wanna know." Spike admits. After the chaotic return, the four shared a meal together. "Now we are a full family. As dysfunctional as our time is, I'm just glad we are all here together." Ruby cheered up a bit after Jaune was pummeled. The hero of the times was weak to women with big tempers it seemed, as Spike remembers this deeply.

"I mean, she had a point, as much as much as the return of Grimm ruined our world, it was slowly getting back to normal. It was around this time we engaged in actual battle with them. Oh how it really sucked...."

Spike and Qing tagged along Jaune to a town where Grimm hit hard. Jaune pulls out his buster sword, ready to fight. Spike loads in his greaves he named "Flutter and Stinger" and Qing simply morphed her arms to clawed hands. "Okay you two, you'll stand steady and only attack those who plan to attack you. Unless they gang up on me, in which you just let loose." Jaune states. One of the Grimm hellhounds look at Jaune. "Hero...ready to die?" The hellhound grimm asked. "No. Are you?" Jaune asked before slashing his blade, taking it out. The others got there to pound at him. Jaune used his semblance to amplify his ability to form a force filed around his boyd, an evolution from his previous semblance. The hounds were manageable till they attacked from below. Spike was first to step in, while Qing was helping people escape, managing the Grimm near the evacuating crowd. "Children...not welcomed...in battle.." The hellhound grimm states. "Well I'll prove you wrong!" Spike snarls at him.

"I didn't..."

Spike recollects how the Hellhounds were kicking him down, Spike unable to get up. Qing managed to get there to swipe them away, but was bit down by a large Ursla. "Qing!" Spike shouts as he uses Hermes to shoot down the Ursla. The Ursla died as the dust from it faded out. Qing was hurt badly and couldn't continue. Jaune sees this and grabs the two. "Shit shit shit!" Jaune notes as he ran away, putting them in the van. Jaune shot shield bullets to find them off long enough for them to escape. That was till Jaune looks at the rear view mirror to see the Hellhound that managed to escape charge a dust infused fireball. "....oh son of a bit-" Jaune was cut off by it firing, making him hop out of the driver seat to shield Qing and Spike. The van gets hit and exploded to pieces. Jaune wakes up to find himself in great pain, all but his left arm, that was gone. "Oh Yang must be rolling in her grave laughing..." Jaune notes. He than realized he had enough aura to heal either himself or the kids, to which he healed the kids without much hesitation.

"Hey guys! You're back! How was the- OH MY OUM!!" Ruby said as the two walked in with a armless Jaune. "Auntie...how do we put back a arm...one we can't find." Spike asked. "Oh kids..." Ruby notes. After the three were put in their beds and taken care off, Ruby went to Spike. "What did we learn?" Ruby asked partly angry at her boyfriend nearly dead. "...good Grimm are dead Grimm?" Spike asked. "...You are your mother's son." Ruby managed to not be angry anymore. Qing was mostly healed up and was running to them both, hugging them close. "Look Auntie! Qing have cool scar like you!" Qing shows them the teeth imprints scarring her belly and back, which make Ruby faint.

The four of them would continue to rest in their home, mainly Jaune getting used to Yang's prosthetic. "Heh...if you think that's ironic, you should see Emerald with stilts like Mercury." Ruby notes. "Get out. You're serious?" Jaune asked laughing a bat at their shared misery. "Yeah! Emerald and her daughter are both helping Atlas with their book and Stem knowledge with one of Ironwood's projects." Ruby notes. "Is that right? Well...I'll be sure to help you with our little project~." Jaune cooed while pulling her in a hug. "...do you miss them?" Ruby asked looking at his imprints on his chest. "Don't you?" Jaune asked back. "All the time. It's hard, being the only ones." Ruby admira. "Hey, we'll do this, together with our nephew and niece." Jaune said. "Heh...you sure got cozy with our big family." Ruby notes. "Merc managed somehow, so it was easy for me. Jaune joked. Ruby giggled. "Yeah...I wished they were here...and Weiss.." Ruby said. "I know...I miss them too...Pyrrha as well. We'll just manage to keep each other happy. I promise you that, that I do." Jaune spoke and kissed her softly. His alarm blades in his scroll, as a Grimm 10 alert flashes. "Oh Oum...no!" Jauje was quick to get his things. "Wait! Slike said going down. "You can't do this! You're not used to the prosthetic! What'll you do with one good arm?! At least let me help! I won't fail you again!" Spike argued. "...heh...you're right. I was a fool to go running with one arm." Jaune agreed. "Yeah! Let's do this Mr.Jau-" Spike was knocked out by Yang's prosthetic. Ruby runs to catch her nephew. "That's why I have this prosthetic arm. Now...what to do with this arm?" Jaune pondered. "Jaune! What are you do-" Ruby cuts herself seeing Jaune lift Spike from her arms. "You know you can't be carrying so much. Spike sure has grown since I first met him you know..." Jaune smiled down at his pupil and nephew. "Jaune...please...don't!" Ruby begged while Jaune landed him down and put his cape over him. "I know, I may not come back...but those people need me. They need hunters and huntresses alike. I'm past my prime, but these two, they're still growing. Make sure they grow strong, and about our kid. I say Fitzgerald is a strong name." Jaune finishes speaking. "Jaune...Jaune!" Ruby cried out as he left them.

At the scene of the chaos, the creature was there. "...after this years, I'm going to finally end you, and TAKE YOU WITH ME!!!" Jaune roars our as his semblance lights up the sky. The creature looks at the flash of light that Jaune is enveloped. "You...familiar...not." The creature admits. "It doesn't matter. I'll take you down, so that the people of tommarow can finally rest without you causing any more pain! This is the end of you! CINDER!!!!" Jaune grips and swings his blade at her. Their fight was mostly Jaune blocking and digging Cinder's fire, especially when she morphed her body to a actual Dragon Grimm. Jaune used his semblance to create a shield around him, as it cracks under the pressure of the hell green fire. "Grrr...Spike...Qing...Fitzgerald...Rubes...stay safe...please...for tommarow!" Jaune spoke his final words as the shield cracked to pieces and Jaune was engulfed in flames.

"...I don't like talking about this...it was just..."

Spike wakes up from being knocked out, looking around for Jaune. He sees his aunt sobbing while huggingQing, who was as sad as she was. Spike first instinct was to find Jaune, running to his bike and revving it up to ride to where the alarm was sourced from. When he got there, all he could find was the scorched earth that remained fo the town. "Mr.Jaune? Jaune?!" Spike shouts around as he looked for him in the stormy day. Lighting was striking around them in the thunderstorm brewing from above. Spike did manage to find the skeleton in Jaune's uniform, once with scorched hair and flesh. Spike back away and on his knees. "...no...no no no! Please! Jaune!" Spike breaks down as his promise was being broken before him. "I-I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T OUM DAMNIT!! ARRGH! WHY?! WHY ON REMNANT DOES THIS CRAP KEEP HAPPENING!?! MOM! DAD! QROW! GRANDPA !AAUNT WEISS! MR.JAUNE!! THEY KEEP DYING AND I KEEP LOOSING THEM!!" Spike shouts, tearing his vocal chords. "WHY?!?!!? I CAN'T DO IT!! I CAN'T KEEP MY STUPID PROMISE IF YOU ALL KEEP FUDGING DYING!!! I'M WEAK DAMNIT! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! I'VE BEEN TO WEAK TO KEEP THEM SAFE. I CAN'T PROTECT THEM LIKE I AM, LESS MYSELF! WHEN THEY NEED ME...I JUST BREAK AND LET THEM DIE!" Spike cries. He kept sobbing while the lightning strikes near him. The thunder roaring back at him. Spike's eyes flickered as his rage kept building up. "STRIKE ME OUM DAMNIT! GIVE ME YOU BEST SHOT! IF I CAN'T TAKE IT, THAN I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY STUPID PROMISE! C'MON! YOU ALREADY BREAKEN MY PROMISE FOR ME! HIT ME! FUDGING HIT ME!" Spike roars before getting strikes by lighting, which amplifies his aura enough to activate his semblance, as gold flames combust his body, surrounded by lighting bolts. His hair spikes up from his shaggy hair due to a spiked comb over resembling his father. Spike's obsidian hair glows up and his eyes turn hazel. Spike roars out the gold flames towards the storm, making a clearing in the sky as he falls down exhausted after his semblance activated.

Qing and ruby see Spike walking back with his newly acquired hazel eyes and spiked hair. "Big brother? Where's master Jaune?" Qing asked. Spike looks down with guilt and sorrow as the three went to hug him. After the proper funeral, Spike was normal in his looks, but was in pain as he looked up to the sky. "Big brother?" Qing asked. "Hey Qing...wanna go to Atlas? Like we used to be in?" Spike asked. "Atlas? But Atlas expensive?" Qing questioned. "I figured they need more hunters..." Spike states looking down at the tombstones.

"Now with my semblence active, I had a better chance at being a hunter. Qing and I were ready for what was to come...well...mostly."

"Hello maggots! It seems like I'm going to be your Sargent. You may address me as Sargent Sustrai!" Emerald shouts at her platoon, her metal legs chanking into the ground under her. "Yes Sargent Sustrai!" All of Spike's platoon notes. "Hi teacher!" Qing shouts in the platoon. "And who in the Salem's hell are you to-" Emerald cuts herself seeing Qing and Spike. "Hello, Sargent." Spike spoke calmly. "Well if it ain't you two?! Just cuz we shared a tent back in the vault days, doesn't mean you'll get special treatment. Is that Understood?!?" Emerald asked. "Sure thing Sarg." Spike agreed nodding. "Yes! Teacher teaches fairly." Qing spoke. "...Attention maggots. If you ever hurt Qing Xiao Long-Black, I will personally shove my metal foot up your asses. Am I chear?!." Emerald shouts. "Hey! What happened to equal treatment?!" Spike asked. "She's too special and precious to be here under normal circumstances. I'm making sure she'll be safe! If you have a problem with that, than you can share your complaints where the sun don't shine!" Emerald shouts at Spike. "You know for an Sargent,you sure know how to play favorites like back in the bunkers, old hag!" Spike notes. "I should have you know I'm just pushing 39. Drop and and give me fifty dirtbag!" Emerald ordered. Spike groans while doing it. "Everyone else do twenty five. Spike! You better count for Qing." Emerald ordered. The platoon and Qing go down and give Emerald twenty five. "One...twoo... three...uh, big brother, what goes after three?" Qing asked. "...four." Spike groans while being on his fifith pushup.

After the menu of a training regime, Spike huffed heavy. He than hears footsteps running towards him. He sees a woman, a small chubby woman running towards him with a basket. Spike looks at her, seeing something familiar in her. Like he met her as a kid. Jasmine's name bangs in his mind, as he starts to smile. "Jasmine? Is that you?!" Spike asked. Jasmine meets up with him and huffs softly. "H-hey...It's good to see you again!" Jasmine smiled at him. Spike blushes heavy heavy and looks away from her red eyes. He wanted to hide his blush by looking away, but instead he looks down at her body. Her body matured with cute cubbiness. Spike blushes heavy and and looks to the sky very quickly. "Yes! Yes it good to see me! You! I mean you! You look very n-nice!" Spike confessed. "H-Heheh...you're still the dork I still remember. It's nice to speak with you again." Jasmine chirped. "Y-yeah. Same here." Spike agreed. The two catch up with each other with what happened over the decade. Spike had to recollect his memories of how he lost Jaune."Gosh...I'm very sorry." Jasmine pulled him into a hug. Spike sinks into her after letting her in his past. "I miss them all...and I wanna get back at that monster...I promise I'll get it back for what it did to Jaune." Spike said. "I see...I'll do my best to help you! If you need anything, I'll be there for you." Jasmine spoke softly. "...thank you..." Spike said, hugging her close.

The next day, Emerald found out about Spike's crush when he scribbled "Tiger's Bolt". "Soooo....what's this, Private Black?" Emerald asked. "Ummm...heheh...about all this-" Spike was cut off by Qing saying Spike-san likes Jasmine-kun!" Emerald glares at Spike with a death glare. "You just signed up to Mama Emerald's Inferno, Pinché idíoto!" Emerald snarled. Spike was given a more rigorous routine than before, being whipped beyond his limit. Whenever he had the chance, he managed to see Jasmine from time to time. Jasmine would tend to his wounds from his constant fails and sparring sessions with the entire platoon. The two would bond closer, even if Emerald's goal was to keep Spike away from her. Eventually the harsh training worked in his favour, as he grew to 6'2" and put on more muscle, making his body more than capable to pass the final exam with Qing. "Congrats privates. Seems like your hard training paid off." Emerald notes. "Yeah. Seems like out really do care about lil' old me." Spike joked. "Oh Oum, you are your father's son. Heh...you did however grew up fine." Emerald notes. "Congrats Spike!" Jasmine smiled at him,and Spike smirked at her. "Thanks Jazz." Spike got a hug from her. Emerald's maternal instinct does make her glare Spike down, and all Spike did to respond is wink at his father's old friend. Qing jumped up and down. "Can Teacher come with us Big Brother? Like in Tent times?" Qing asked. "I'd like that very much." Emrald said, clearly wanting to keep her eye on Spike.

"This is just like when they were nothing but kids. Oh, how time passed." Ruby notes. "Yeahah.and now they be acting too grown." Emrald sipped her tea seeing Spike and Jasmine cuddled close. "Let them be cute. It's nice to be reminded of what was and what will be." Ruby whispered to Emerald. "I guess...just...they need to go through to Hell to make it work." Emerald admits. "Qing will beat hell! Yes Qing will." Qing proposed. 

A week later graduation, Spike read a file of the creature approaching where they were living it. "....." Spike's eyes glew hazel he simply walked towards the gateway. When he made it outside of the city, he finally faces with the creature for what seemed to be faith. Spike's life flashes before his eyes. His semblance activates in a sparkling gold flame, hair spiked up and his eyes burn hazel. "You! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE PAIN YOU CAUSE? THE LIVES YOU TAKEN? THE FAMILY I LOST TO YOUR SELFISH AND SENSELESS BLOODLUST?!?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, BEAST OF FIRE?!?" Spike shouts at Cinder. "...who are you?" Cinder asked. "I'M SPIKE BLACK XIAO-LONG! THE PROUD SON OF YANG XIAO LONG AND MERCURY BLACK! PUPIL OF JAUNE ARC! AND YOUR DEATH THAT BURNS YELLOW!" Spike tells Cinder.

Spike charges Cinder with a drop kick to her head. He follows it with tiger swipes to her frame, and more roundhouse kicks than he could count. Cinder takes the damage head on and looks at him disappointed. "...weak!" Cinder chucks a cluster of bones at Spike. Spike raised his guard up to block the attack, which doesn't do well. Spike takes all the bones into his forearms, causing him to groan in pain sharply. Cinder doesn't give him time to recuperate, as she simply swipes at him, knocking him away to a ruined building. Spike gets up to get rid of the bones, pulling them out of his forearms. He than readies himself for her, looking around frantically. He roams the ruined house with caution, mirrors reflecting everything in his vision. He than sees Cinder in one of the mirrors, to which the grabs the bones she chucked at him and flung all of them at the figure. The mirror breaks to reveal one behind it, and Cinder behins Spike in the reflection. Spike looks behind him to see Cinder grinning. Cinder stabs at his spine, Spike unable to move for the entire assault that was coming to him. Cinder simply twirled him above her and slammed him down to the glass stained floor over and over again. Spike would be screaming from the pain, feeling each shard stabbing into his skin. Cinder would later toss him through a concrete pillar, Spike falling down out in the wild. Spike groans in pain as he slips in and out of consciousness. Cinder approaches him slowly. "...pathetic...you' dare call yourself Jaune's pupil?...absolute trash you are! Like your father and the whore..." Cinder remarked. Spike's life flashes to his first memory of his family, him being in a group hug with those he loved.  
  
"....excuse you?" Spike asked. "Excuse me?" Cinder asked. "Yeah...who the hell are you to decide I'm worthless?" Spike grunted as he started to stand up. "I've been saying that obvious shit for years now! You think you can say that and do anything more than I do to myself daily?! I know what I've been for the decade...BUT YOU ARE TRUE SCUM! YOU WILL BE TAKEN DOWN! BY MY "FLUTTER AND STINGER"!!!" Spike roars as his semblance spikes his aura to the limit, pushing out all the shards from his skin as he charges a aura sphere in his mouth. For a moment the aura spiked up even more as the beam flashes in front of Cinder, as she temporarily saw Spike's hair grow down his back as he launched the attack at him. When the beam connected, it also went through the target, flying into the atmosphere. Spike's hair goes back to his normal due and color when it was over. He than gets a clear view of the damage he caused. Cinder's left half was entirely vaporized. "...heheh...heheha... hahahahaha! AHAHHAHA!" Spike laughs at this scene, seeing his hard work finally paid off. "Y-you think this is funny?! You THINK THIS IS HILARIOUS?!" Cinder growled as Spike cackles more. "This...isn't funny...as your face!" Cinder adds on, confusing Spike for a moment, but he gets an vivid idea as Cinder grew it all back with her Grimm body. Spike looks in horror as Cinder moves her new limbs. "...You know...I am going to miss that arm...it was the same one that wiped out your father and your master...oh well...this one will do!" Cinder said as she whips Spike down. She than stepped over her head. "Tell me Black, If I give you more time, you can get stronger? Right?" Cinder asked. "W-what?" Spike asked. "You somehow tapped into something boy. I want to see more of that. You have two months to get there, and to make sure you don't try to run away..." Cinder forms her emblem in her hand and imprints the burning emblem into his skin, Spike shouting in pain as it burns a print that wouldn't be easily healed. "That will only go away once you beat me. Till then, that mark will draw Grimm to you every night. You can use them as training dummies for the time being. As I said...you have two months...don't keep me waiting..." Cinder announced before leaving. Spike was shocked to be alive, not grasping the proposition as it seems to be out of his mind. When he gets up, he sees her emblem scarred on his left shoulder. "....damnit." Spike notes as he heads back.  
  
  
  
When people saw Cinder's emblem, they ran to the authorities, to which Spike would later be incarcerated due to the mark. "Are you in anyway associated with the beast?!" The officer asked in the court room. "Of course not. I hate that bastard." Spike remarked. "But according to the records, your younger sister and you are related to Mercury Black, correct?" The officer asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Spike asked. "That could mean you are a spy working for her, maybe your sister as well." The officer assumed. "If you call my sister anything, I will gut you where you stand. I can do that even in cuffs." Spike threathen. "Well Spike, I find you guilty of your crimes of meeting and association with Cinder Fall. You will be exiled as of this day forward." The judge states, slamming his hammer down. The crowd mostly cheering to this, all but his close one. Qing looks like she was to cry, Jasmine wasn't far off, running away. "Jasmine!" Emerald called her to get back there. Ruby sobs a bit due to her nephew basically forced to leave them.  
  
  
  
Spike packed his things and got his bike ready by nightfall. "Spike...don't go..." Jasmine begged. "I can't stay...the Grimm are going to hunt me down...and I can't get you harmed. This is for the best." Spike notes. "Why? Why did you do it?" Jasmine asked. "...Look in my eyes Jazz." Spike ordered a he stares her down with his eyes. "Ya see that yellow glint? That's proof I'm not the same kid you meet on the streets. I've grown to take care of myself. So don't worry about me, ya got that?" Spike asked. "Spike...I don't want to lose you..." Jasmine begged. "You won't have to. I'm gonna get better, better for you." Spike states as he hops on his bike. "Take care of Qing for me." Spike said before revving up the bike and putting on his helmet, right before he raced down the road out of Mantle. The sunset soon fades away to night time, now seeped into the lunar sky. The Grimm can be heard behind him, panting and growling at him. "Hmm...seems like they're fix for a good dying. I'm game!" Spike stops his bike before arming his "Flutter and Sting". The gauntlets armed with fire and electric dust get ready to attack the Grimm. Before the crowd could pounce on him, a silver pair of claws wipe them all away. Qing holds a grin as she waves at Spike. "Q-qing?! The hell are you doing here?!" Spike shouts. "Like Qing would leave big brother. Qing stay with family! Always!" Qing speaks up. Spike couldn't help but smile. "Alright, well be at it all night, so keep your guard up." Spike ordered. "Qing always ready!" Qing giggled. The Grimm charge at the duo, the two using their semblances to wipe the crowd. Before the crowd got our of hand, Cindee apperantly appeared and roared at the crowd, telling them to leave. "What th-" Spike asked as the illusion faded as Jasmine almost collapsed. "You can't be serious?! What did I tell you Jazz?! You need to g-" Spike was cut by Jasmine pulling him down for a kiss. Qing fangirls as she hyperventilates in the background. "Listen here young man, I will not leave you unattended, and do try not to yell at me? Are we clear?" Jasmine ordered. "Y-yeah...I get the picture." Spike blushes. "Good! Now hope in!" Jasmine leads Spike to a van they took. "Wow. This is giving me an odd sense of deja vu." Spike admits. "C'mon now. I got your bed ready in the back. You should rest up." Jasmine said. "Wait, what about you two? Aren't you tired?" Spike asked. "We would be, if not for these." Jasmine holds a small cup of 5 shots of expresso. "You two are gonna crash like Beacon when that goes down. You do know that, right?" Spike asked. "Welp, than means you can drive. Now rest up." Jasmine said as he stepped in with the bike. He parks it near the bed as he laid down. Qing would be singing the lyrics to a song on the radio. "Don't worry Spike. We promise you'll be fine. You have much word." Jasmine spoke softly. "...that's the nicest thing I heard all day..." Spike chuckled a bit before closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
The next day comes in, and Spike would take over driving, Qing being a puddle of silver mercury due to the inevitable caffine crash that took hold. Jasmine would snore softly in the bed. Spike keep his eyes open as he halts the car midway in front of a trap. "Shit!" Spike would be turning the car sideways before the spikes on the ground got the wheels. "Spike? What's wrong?" Jasmine asked. "Wait here!" Spike arms his gauntlets as he stepped out. "Why hello there, Mr.Black-Xaio Lomg." A voice called him. "State your buisness dirtbag!" Spike ordered. "Ease up child. Your impulse to combat seems to be genetic, like your family doesn't have any more brutes as it is. I use to work with your dad. The boy wouldn't stop leaving his socks on the ground. Truly a crime of housekeeping." The figure stepped out to reveal Author Watts, who aged up over the decades. "And you are?" Spike asked. "Name's Watts. Author Watts. I see you had your fair share of meetings with Ms.Fall. Do know she doesn't represent our group in the most positive of lights. And with a little thing the boys cooked up on the lab, We hoped you might be able to get what you need." Watts vaguely notes. "Huh?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
  
"You ever heard of the multiple worlds theory?" Watts asked when the three were at Watts' own base in the outskirts of Argus, the group now sitting in his lab. Qing would look at the metronome moving from side to side with full attentiveness, keeping up with the little stick flinging side to side. Jasmine sat next to Spike holding his hand, easing up his nerves. "I got a pretty good idea with the comics I read as a kid. Is it actually a thing?" Spike asked. "We seem to have proven that theory. It seems we somehow tapped into a wormhole that connects this world to others around the multiverse." Watts replied. "How?! How is that possible?" Spike asked. Watts than hands him a gun. A gun with a blue liquid in it. "We call the liquid DM-01. Dark matter incarnate. In the universe, every atom ever formed is only gruffly 10% of what fills the whole pie. The crust if you wanna bake the universe into a nice pie. Dark matter is the rest of the 90%. Man hasn't gotten a chance to harnish such material capable of forming reality as we know it, till today." Watts exclaimed. "Dark matter? Can it really do that?" Spike asked. "Dark matter is a true oxymoron. It is nothing, yet it's everything. Tap into a small sample of it, manufacture it, and you can get all of It's wonders. Dimensional traveling is one property DM-01 seems to demonstrate. Yet it cannot be used for combat purposes, as anything else beyond DM-01's purpose is simply impossible to do with it." Watts notes. "Hmm...that doesn't explain how you got such a thing in your hands." Spike notes. "U-um...what Spike is trying to ask, is how you possibly got hold of this?" Jasmine asked. "Well...it's rather complicated. After Cinder's revival, she tore a small hole in reality, as being risen from death does break a fabric of existence. That hole eventually swelled back due to time fixing itself, yet what seeped out of the tear, is now under our feet." Watts explained.  
  
  
The three are taken in the bunker of the lab, revealing to them a whole vase filled with the blue liquid. "DM-01 is self replicating. Manufacturing itself to fill up any gap the vase has when we extract it. It's a true marvel." Watts exclaimed. Qing looks at the blue liquid wanting to drink it. "Ah, I should also let you know humans can't exactly intake DM-01. It simply impossible for humans to di-" Watts cuts himself seeing Qing sip some from the gun. "QING!" Spike yanks it away. "Oh no! Is she-" Jasmine checks her. "Humans have never lived to tell the tale. She's doomed!" Watts exclaimed. Qing simply burps lightly. "Hehe...it tastes like blueberry!" Qing notes. "Huh?!" The three near Qing simply fell to their side. Qing looks confused. "Is big brother oka-" Qing than accessed the DM-01's ability from within, as her eyes go from lilac to blue, her semblance unlocking a new chain as her skin goes blue and her aura spikes up. "Incredible! DM-01 is able to do that?!" Watts asked. "Qing truly is something." Jasmine notes. Qing than returns back to normal. "Heheh...Qing sleepy again big brother..." Qing melts down to a blob. "HYAH! IS SHE DEAD?!" Watts asked. "Naw...She's just sleeping. Her body morphs to mercury with or without her willing it. That's her semblance." Spike explained. "Fascinating. It seems Qing's body truly is capable of tapping into DM-01's other properties. But that'll have to wait. We'll need you to get ready to hope across dimensions. Which means you two have to train." Watts notes. "Train?" Spike asked. "Yes. Qing and you have to train your bodies to hope in and our of realities. Jasmine however will stay behind. I require her medical knowledge in the lab." Watts exclaimed. "Wait? Jazz? You're a doctor?" Spike asked. "Why yes, I graduated from medical school." Jasmine notes. "Enough chit chat! Time to train!" Watts states.  
  
  
  
The next month and a half was simply Spike and Qing getting their bodies used to DM-01. Qing was able to accel due to her body's metallic properties withstanding G-force a lot better than Spike, who got motion sickness for a while. Spike would often puke his lunch when they trained with G-force. Soaking their skin into DM-01 didn't cause much problems, as DM-01 simply just coated them with a lotion to travel across space. Spike and Qing were able to hope across space instantly with DM-01 on their skin after a week. Two weeks and Spike finally got used to the G-force required to travel. Three weeks in and both were trained with the wormhole gun. The month finally ends, and the two were suited up in their new suits. "The suits secrete a small sample of DM-01 to allow you teo to hope in and out of reality. The guns are to direct DM-01 to a reality you pick." Watts explained. "So what's the goal?" Spike asked. "Yeah...they've been training for a month for what exactly?" Jasmine asked. "Well...we believe if you two were to travel into a reality that is before all of this, you two would have enough breathing room to train in a better environment. You both would be also able to meet your parents. I think it's a double positive for you two." Watts replied. "Why are you doing this?" Spike asked. "I am simply atoning for my sins associating with Salem and the witch that is Cinder. I also need research on DM-01, and you two guinea pigs are going to do some crazy feats of manpower. I'll be able to record your adventures traveling across dimensions, and one day that research will help this world heal from the atrocities Cinder commited." Watts explained. "...I guess we'll just have to make that leap together Watts." Spike reached to shake his hand. Watts took it and shook his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day finally arrives for them to travel across reality. "Now I got your lunches packed. Make sure you don't drink too much for the water. They could have parasites that'll make your tummy hurt." Jasmine said. "We'll be fine ma! Don't worry ya little head." Spike joked. "I should be worried! What you two are going to do is very risky you idiot!" Jasmine whacks at his chest. Spike couldn't stop smirking. Qing shakes Watts hand very enthusiastically. "Yes yes! See you soon Ms.Xiao Long-Black." Watts said with his sore hand. "Take care professor." Spike smirked. "Same to you young travelers. Go and change our world for the better." Watts said as they shot a portal with the wormhole guns. The two stepped into a new reality, one more peaceful than the world they came from. When they took off their helmets, they remarked the freshness of the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Qing. Let's get to work."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spike looks at you. "Well...ya seem to be finished reading our stories. Glad you made it and what not." Spike smirked. "Qing thankful you read this story! Qing love you very much!" Qing cheerfully spoke, gitty you finished this story. Spike huffed and pats his sister's shoulders. "We should probably find them. They're probably gonna need saving." Spike notes. "Will Qing get to meet mommy and daddy?" Qing asked. "...yeah. They're gonna be shocked if they find out, so let's keep it a secret like Auntie said." Spike spoke to her calmly. "Yay! Qing gets to meet mommy and daddy!" Qing gets very hyper and morphs into a ball of mercury to bounce around. "Qing! What did I say about going merc ball?!" Spike said as he chased her down. Qing can't wait for what's to come, morphing back to herself and running down to meet up with them.


End file.
